Time and Time Again
by In Paradisum
Summary: A series of peeks into the lives of one certain hunter and one certain scientist. / A compilation project between several authors colloquially dubbed the Noehopu Project, filling various ImagineYourOTP prompts for the Noel/Hope ship.
1. Chapter 1

_(In Paradisum's comments in italics; source author in regular typeset.)_

_hi, readers!_

_if you've been following me on tumblr, you probably know that about a month ago, i put out a call for noehopu writers to pick from a list of ImagineYourOTP prompts and submit oneshots fulfilling those prompts. here you'll find the finished, compiled work of all of these writers, all in one nice and tidy little spot for your reading pleasure._

_i'll credit each author in each of their prompts with every bit of information i know of theirs, whether it be tumblr url or ffnet author handle or what-have-you, so please give each of the writers thanks for their hard and marvelous work! happy reading!_

* * *

Drabble Prompt 13: Imagine your OTP climbing into bed together and Person A complaining about how cold Person B's feet are. Person B then proceeds to rub them on Person A, much to their dismay. (They don't climb in together I hope that's OK lol)

Cold Feet. _(as submitted by tumblr user/ffnet author NekoEiko)_

The noise was soft, but unmistakable. Someone or something was lurking outside of the house. Noel's instincts found the mute button and the hunter froze in his sprawled position on the sofa. Nothing would get past him this late at night. Not even Hope's slight snoring down the hall. Big blue eyes were glued to the television, where a woman twirled in her dress showing off just how shapely those sheer leggings made her look. But his ears were outside. That long lost but oh so familiar feeling of adrenaline surged.

Then it happened again. Twice was more than enough for Noel. He slid off the couch and silently crawled towards the windows and peered outside. Nothing, but the noise was still there. The rustling of bushes put him into action and he slide his hand under the love seat near the windows only to bring it back out sword in hand.

He made for the door without a sound. No shoes, no socks, not even a shirt; just a pair of pajama pants that had Christmas trees on them. That would prove to be mistake as the hunter walked across the frigid front yard, frozen grass folding under his feet. As he reached the edge of the house the noise was louder. Whatever it was, it was around the corner.

Without warning, a small furry animal sprung from the bushes. Noel's instincts caused him to give chase until the clever creature slipped through a hole under the privacy fence. The hunter had been foiled.

He pouted slightly as he walked back into the house, tossing his sword onto the sofa and making straight for the bedroom, not even shutting off the television.

The covers were pulled away on his side and slowly he slid in. The second he was completely under he knew Hope's side would be even warmer. A few cuddles would warm him up, easy. As his icy arms slid around his partners waist his feet overlapped Hope's.

For a few seconds, it was maddening chaos. Arms flew, bodies thrashed and Hope reached over to turn on his lamp so fast, it almost fell off the bedside table.

"Noel?! What are you doing? You're freezing!"

The hunter smirked, "I know, that's why I'm snuggling up."

As he reached to pull Hope in close again, the director found his pillow and used it as a shield, pushing Noel back. "No! Don't touch me. Go take a hot shower or something."

"Oh come on don't be like that. I need you," he cooed as he tried to pull the pillow away and reach for his favorite source of warmth.

Hope chuckled, "N-no. I'm serious. Just… Go put a shirt on at least!"

The more Noel pushed forward the more Hope pushed back. Their only barrier was the pillow. That was until Noel reached his foot around and pressed it against the director's arms and legs. "Noel I'm not kidding, you're gonna get it," he said in a warning tone.

With one hefty push Noel was forced back. Hoping his elbow would catch him he put it out behind him. Sadly, it overshot the edge of the bed and the rest of his weight was enough to send him tumbling down onto the floor.

The Director muffled his sudden laughs the best he could but a few escaped forcibly from his lips, "Ohoho… Oh I told you! You were gonna get it," he said teasingly.

From the floor, Noel took the opportunity to dramatize, "Ow! Hope… Hope I'm broken. I broke something. Ooohh."

Hope crawled to the edge of the bed and looked over to see Noel laying flat on the floor with his hands neatly folding on his stomach. Apparently the hunter didn't expect anyone to actually check on him. At least that's what his wide eyed look said. The Director smirked, "Oh I think you'll live."

"So this is the thanks I get for going outside and running off monsters?"

Sarcastic disbelief painted Hopes face, "Monsters? Really?"

"Maybe… it was dark," Noel said as he watched Hope disappear from view to go back to bed. "Wait, I need your help! Help me up."

"Must have been some kind of monster to make you such a whiner."

"You told me you loved me, Hope."

"I do," he said laughing, "That's why you can still come to bed. Under the condition that you put some socks on!"

"Oh fine. The things I have to do for affection around here."

Hope laid his head on his pillow and turned off his light, "It's just terrible isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Their Little Anchor _(as submitted by tumblr user bekascrazyrambles/ffnet author BekasStrife)_

Even though the light of the setting sun shone directly into it, the gate at the entrance of Grand Avenue looked as bright as ever as it lazily spun. The timeline was still wide open for those that were able to travel through it, given that they had the right artifact.

Hope merely frowned as he stared up at it.

Seven years had come and gone since Serah and Snow had left to do their part in saving the world. Consequently, it had also been seven years since they had left him with the bomb that he'd be assassinated in just under three days, unless he did his best to make sure it didn't happen. Thankfully, and ending up only with minor injuries, he had survived with the help of Noel and guaranteed his end of the deal, making sure that there would be a future.

All they had to do afterwards was waiting and work on the new Cocoon but days turned into weeks and weeks into months and before long, a year had run past them and still no Serah and Snow with their next course of action.

Eventually, both he and Noel had to move on. No-one knew how long Snow and Serah would take to return; plus, he couldn't exactly make calculations and pinpoint an exact time for the occasion, since they hadn't left using conventional methods such as the gate.

They had to keep living without them.

It was easier for him, considering he already had his job at the Academy and somewhat of a life at Academia but Noel had literally nothing to hold on to. Luckily, Hope had been able to secure him a position at the Academy as well, as extra security against dangerous creatures on research field trips and around the city, as well as a place to stay in his own apartment where he wouldn't be left alone in a time he didn't know a thing about.

Life progressed fairly quickly after that, with the both of them becoming closer and closer until eventually they became something Hope honestly had _not_ been expecting: a _couple_. Ducking his head with a little knowing smile, the Director left the gate and made his way into Academia's urban center, casually holding on to his satchel. It took a while - exactly three years, four weeks and two days, not that he had been counting… - but they went from friends to boyfriends to lovers and finally partners.

Then, around a year ago, they had finally decided on another step. It was a difficult decision, one that they still wondered if it had been the right one to make but that they in no way regretted. It was a tie that couldn't easily be severed; an anchor to the time they lived in and the one factor that might jeopardize the need to travel in time again, for both of them, should the need arise again. As he entered his apartment block and got into the elevator, Hope vaguely reiterated in his head that she would be able to travel with him to the future, should the need arise. The problem would be if Noel ever needed to leave again with Serah: there was no guarantee that they would be able to see each other again if it happened and to sever this tie would hurt the brunet more than anything else.

Still, they couldn't live chained to countless '_what if_'. They would cross that bridge when and _if_ they reached it: until then, they would count their blessings.

And what a blessing it was, Hope thought as he slid his key into the slot and punched the pin code, being granted entry into his and Noel's apartment. He made sure to be silent, noticing the dim lighting in the place. Considering the time, Noel was sure to be resting and he, in no way, was planning on interrupting that, knowing how much the two of them needed said rest.

He at least had his office to get a few winks of uninterrupted sleep between reports: Noel did not.

Entering the living room and carefully removing his satchel, Hope had every intention to just go into his home office and read a bit until life returned to the place but something caught his attention as he walked past the couch: a foot?

Hope raised an eyebrow: it wasn't like Noel to just sleep on the couch but he guessed he couldn't blame him for dropping dead on the first place he settled on. Peeking over the edge, Hope suddenly understood why.

Sprawled on the couch was indeed Noel, dead to the world, but still keeping a secure hand on the back of their little '_anchor_', who was peacefully asleep on his chest for a change. At thirteen weeks, with barely over twenty-three inches and weighting no more than twelve pounds, their baby girl was… a lil' beauty.

One might say he was _biased_, though.

Having walked around the couch and settled on the floor in front of it, Hope stared at his little family for a small moment before reaching to lay an overly cautious hand over Noel's. For such a small baby, she had a set of lungs to rival all others and he had no intention of setting them off. He did end up waking up Noel, which he should have known it would happen if he hadn't been so enamored by the sight in front of him.

The brunet may be the one staying at home to care for their child but in no way did his senses dull; they had become _sharper_, if anything.

Wincing as the other stirred, Hope sat back and waited for blue eyes to meet his. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly when they did. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright." Noel murmured back, rubbing a tired eye with his free hand. "Did we sleep in?"

"No, I left work early."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Do I need one?"

Smiling, Noel shook his head. "No, you don't. You're the _Director_, after all. You can come and go as you please."

Rolling his eyes at Noel's quiet teasing, Hope chose not to answer and rested his cheek on his temple instead. They both watched the slow raise and fall of the baby's back. "How did she behave today?" The silver haired man murmured, carefully brushing feathery chestnut brown strands off the child's forehead.

"The same. Loud. Fussy. Demanding." Cracking a smile as Hope bonked his head against his, Noel sighed. "Fine. Absolutely and undeniably _adorable_."

Softly chuckling, Hope slid his arm under Noel's neck and helped him rest his head on his shoulder, his hand ending up over the brunet's once more. "Now that sounds like our Nora."

A moment of comfortable silence passed. "You do realize we're wrapped around her little finger, don't you?"

Shrugging his free shoulder, Hope leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to little Nora's head. She was soft and warm and her characteristically baby scent made him smile. "I'm perfectly at peace with that. Aren't you?"

Smiling back as he felt chubby little fingers curl tighter around his longer strands of hair, Noel knew that Hope had a point. He had never been happier, after all. "I guess I am." All he ever wanted was a happy future, with people in it.

And even though it still wasn't what they fought for, he had absolutely no complaints.

So far, it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

_please excuse the lateness; life happened! here comes the next batch!_

* * *

Prompt 27, Imagine your OTP with their first baby. She won't stop crying no matter what person A does, but as soon as Person B takes the baby she calms down.

* * *

Untitled _(as submitted by tumblr user/ffnet author NekoEiko)_

* * *

2:30 a.m.

It was a small nursery, painted in pink and brown. Hope picked out the colors the moment they found out the surrogate carried a little girl for them. The walls were lined with teddy bears, pictures of family and of course, books that Hope picked out. The child had a small library and was only six weeks old. Moonlight was the only thing lighting the room other than a small nightlight near the door.

It was the most ungodly hour for Noel. Before the little bundle came home with them, he could bet on being asleep at this time. He only stayed up this late to watch movies or worry about something. This was a whole new ballgame. The precious little girl in his arms had made the hunter very much acquainted with these wee hours of the night. On this particular spring night, things were more hectic than usual.

All he could do was focus on the absolutely inconsolable infant he carried in his arms as he made yet another round around the room, bouncing with each step hoping it would soothe her.

3:15 a.m.

They crying continued. The hunters' heart was breaking with each passing moment. After another diaper change and a rejected bottle, there seemed to be no end in sight. Noel took a seat in the rocking chair and offered her a binky. When she wailed in refusal, he began to hum. Admittedly, he knew almost no lullabies. So he hummed the only thing he knew, because he was the one that made it up.

_Little baby sunshine,_

_Sweeter than a piece of pie,_

_Now it's time to close your eyes,_

_It's time for baby beddy bye._

The first night she was home Noel had jumped out of bed the second he heard her cry. It wasn't until he picked her up he realized he was lullaby-less for the baby girl. So he sat down and made up his own song, that song, to a simple repetitive tune and it became the song he referred to every night just for her.

4:23 a.m.

Noel had had it. His heart finally broke. All those tears and crying had wore him down and for the first time in so long, he felt helpless. Nothing worked. As he rocked in the chair, he fought back tears. Why was she still crying? It had to be something Noel was doing. He couldn't make her happy. Maybe she was hurt. Maybe… she hated him.

It was then he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder. It was Hope.

"Noel how long have you been up?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I just… I tried everything I don't understand."

Hope's steady and confident arms reached down and picked up the tiny person. He carried her over to the changing table and rewrapped the blanket into a secure swaddle. Cradling her gently, she began to silence as he bounced gently and made a hushing sound. The effect was almost immediate. Noel felt his shoulders slump.

"I don't… What was I doing wrong?"

"Nothing, Noel," Hope's voice was hushed but still reassuring. "Babies sometimes just need a new set of arms after a while. They're very delicate and receptive of their parents' feelings. Once you start to panic and feel unsure, they pick up on that and they too feel unsure. Maybe she just needed a change of pace. I think you're doing wonderful."

Noel stood up and walked over to stand behind Hope, who was swaying side to side where he stood. Her calmed face let out a big yawn and she nuzzled closer to Hope's chest, seeking warmth in his security. The hunter put his arms around the Director and rested his head on his shoulder swaying side by side in rhythm with Hope. Together, they moved in sync until little baby Aubrey was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine your OTP's child getting sent to the principal's office for a fight with another student. Your OTP goes and sorts it out, but Person B starts asking their child what he/she did to the other student and who won and eventually praising them for a fighting so well.

* * *

A+ Parenting _(as submitted by ffnet author BekasStrife/tumblr user bekascrazyrambles)_

* * *

"You can come in now."

When they had moved into the new world built by the god Bhunivelze, they all had to rebuild their lives from zero. Some kept their roots like Hope did, who had funded a new research institute so they could begin to understand the world they now lived in. Others decided to truly start anew, much like Sazh... who suddenly decided he didn't care about airships anymore and became a chocobo breeder with his son, Dajh.

One of those had been, _surprisingly_... Lightning.

Now going by Claire, actually.

Serah told him soon after the change that it was her birth name - he just felt the dumbest person on the planet over the fact _he actually thought Lightning was her real name_.

He was straying from the point, though.

Everyone had thought she would enlist in the military: it was only logical, right?

_Wrong_.

Surprising everyone - except for her own sister and Hope, for reasons he would _never_ understand - Lightning had actually worked on building and ended up joining their very first _school_. School in which she was now the _principal_.

He respected Lightning. After everything they went through, he even ended up really liking her...

But the concept of her having so much control over a bunch of kids was a little _terrifying_. Especially when one of said kids was his and Hope's eight year-old daughter, who was doing her very best at looking tough under the Principal's piercing glare but ending up just looking a little constipated.

Again, _terrifying_.

Making a sudden decision in the nick of time, Noel sat down instead. "I think I'll stay here." He said, waving Hope off. He ignored his flat look, clearing his throat instead. He would rather _not_ face Lightning's wrath over whatever had called them there. Hope was safe, he knew: Lightning _liked_ Hope. Besides... "I want to have a little talk with this little miss, first. I want to hear directly from her why me and her Dad got called in by the Principal." He said, peering down at the young child.

She wouldn't even look at him.

Only when Hope and Lightning disappeared behind the door of said woman's office did his daughter relax, the angry frown leaving her as fast as he could blink. Now she just looked terrified and downright _ashamed_.

Moving from the plastic chair he was sitting on to the floor in front of the girl in one fluid movement, Noel narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms on top of her little knees. "Nora." He called gently, urging said child to meet his eyes. "Please look at me."

It took a moment - a long one - but finally, the small girl looked from his hands up to his eyes. They were perhaps a shade lighter than Hope's and the reason that it lead them to chose Nora as her name. She had her namesake's eyes... Or so Hope told him fondly.

He knew his daughter. Nora was _kind_. Sweet. The kind of child that would watch her step so she wouldn't step on a small insect by mistake.

Noel had honestly been baffled when he had received the call from the school because his daughter had apparently socked a little boy in the eye. "Nora... What happened?" Grabbing her wrists when she refused to answer and hastily looked away again at the inquiry, Noel made sure to keep his grip gentle as he brushed his thumbs over the back of her hands. "Please, can you just tell Daddy what happened? Nora...?"

"... I hit Denny."

That was a start... but he already knew that. "And why did you hit Denny?"

Annoyance covered her face instantly. He often wondered how amazing it was that a child with such a friendly and kind face could manage to look like she'd gladly burn you to a crisp if she blinked. "He was _mean_."

"So you decided to be mean back?"

"_I_ wasn't mean!"

"You _punched_ him in the face. By the size of the bruise I saw on his face, his _grandkids_ will be feeling it." Seeing the girl's confused stare, Noel sighed and tried another approach. "Why was he mean? Did he call you a name?"

"No..."

"Did he hurt you?"

"... No..."

"Then what?"

Removing her hands from her father's gentle grip, Nora stared at his hands for a while until she was ready to answer. She absently started playing _hot hands_ with them but Noel simply went with it, familiar with her methods of opening up. If he forced her to talk, she would just close up like a clam, hence why he decided to stay behind in the first place. Lightning would just cause her to shut up late into her _thirties_. "... He pushed Syrus." Nora said at last.

Noel swatted at her hands. He missed on purpose. "Serah and Snow's boy?" At her nod, he hummed and swatted again. This time he hit the mark and moved his hands over his daughter's. "Why?"

"Cos he has pink hair. Denny said boys couldn't have pink hair."

"Why?"

"Cos it looked _stupid_ and _girly_, he said."

"So you punched him?"

Getting a little red in the face, Nora swatted at his hands. She missed by an inch. "I yelled at him to stop first..." She murmured, kicking her feet a little. "But then Syrus got up to help and Denny pushed him down again and so I hit him so he'd leave Syrus alone..."

Leaning forward as the child's voice gradually faded as she kept talking, Noel remained stoic. In the inside though, he felt a little bubble of what he knew to be pride grow. It was hard to keep a smile off his face: his little daughter had a little _guardian _in her. "So you were protecting Syrus." He got a nod. "Well... You know violence isn't the answer, right? Being mean to mean kids is just being as bad as them. You should have called a teacher."

"But by then Denny would have ran!"

"Even so, Nora. _Never_ fix things with violence. Talk it out instead. _Okay_?" Noel stressed, staring Nora down until the girl just nodded, sufficiently chastised. Leaning back on his heels, the brunet finally let the issue go for the time being and they continued their little game in silence.

Nora hadn't swatted at his hands three times before he broke. "Did he stop messing with you two, though?" He asked casually as Nora looked at him in surprise. She nodded hesitantly. "... His eye was really purple, though."

"... He cried a _lot_."

This time, Noel fought a smile. He failed _spectacularly_. "... Right hook? Like I showed you to, in case anyone messed with you?" He flexed an arm.

With a twinkle in her eye, Nora mimicked him. "Like you showed me to."

His daughter was kind, _yes_... But she also had a wicked streak he couldn't help _feed_ from time to time. Springing forward, Noel quickly latched onto the girl's sides, fingers tickling her mercilessly. "That's my baby girl!" He grinned excitedly, letting his squealing offspring go before he ruffled her hair and pressed a big kiss to her rosy cheek. "Again, violence isn't the answer." Noel said as sternly as he could with a smirk on his face, waving a finger beneath Nora's button nose. "But if every thing else fails..." He trailed off, holding up a fist that Nora smacked with her own.

"Do what, Noel?"

Freezing as the cold voice reached his ears, the brunet slowly looked up and saw not one but _two_ angry glares turned his way. _Oh_. _Oh crap._ "... Bake a cake made out of rainbows?"

"Nice try." Lightning smirked, seeing the way Hope's shoulders rose as he tensed. "And good luck trying to sweet talk your way out of this one."

"Lightning, _you_-"

"C'mon, Nora." Hope cut in, offering his hand to the girl and carefully helping her leave her plastic seat. "Time to go. Me and you have things to do."

"Things to do?"

"Yes, like preparing the guest room for your Daddy."

Hearing that, Noel let his head fall to his chest with a pained groan as Lightning chuckled all the way back into her office.

Hope was going to rip him a new one and he'd never live it down.


End file.
